marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeshi Matsuya (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly Saint Simon's Academy, New Hampshire | Gender = Male | Height = 4'7" | Weight = 87 lbs (40 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Jon Bogdanove | First = X-Terminators #1 | HistoryText = Origin Takeshi Matsuya (松矢 隆) was placed as a student at Saint Simon's Academy, a private special education elementary school, shortly after losing the use of his legs in the same accident that killed both of his parents. Taki, as he came to be called, held deep feelings of resentment toward his parents for abandoning him, which further isolated him from children of his own age. A computer genius and novice inventor, Taki occupied his time creating small but fantastic electronic devices. During this period of isolation, Taki first manifested his mutant ability to technoform materials to function to his specifications, even to the point of being contrary to the laws of nature and science. Shortly after first manifesting this ability, Taki was befriended by Arthur "Artie" Maddicks and "Leech" the Morlock, two mutant wards of the mutant group X-Factor, placed at the Academy to receive a mainstream education. Inferno During a time when demons from the dimension called Limbo were loose on Earth, Taki, Leech and Artie were captured by a group of demons and taken to N'astirh, demon leader of the Limbo denizens. Supposedly N'astirh was supposed to gather them for S'ym, but instead intended to collect mutant the children to use in an intricate magical spell which would increase his own power and potentially join the dimension of Limbo to Earth forever, thereby transforming Earth into an extension of Limbo and extending N'astirh's own power. Discovering that the three mutants were too old for his purposes, N'astirh ordered them killed. Takeshi was able to save their lives only by displaying his mutant technoforming ability. N'astirh then ordered him to create a super-computer which would allow him to cast several spells at once allowing him to layer his magic. This computer would increase N'astirh's power exponentially and allow him to open the portal between Limbo and Earth more quickly, allowing all of Limbo's inhabitants to spill out. Feeling responsible for the ensuing horror that subsequently overtook Manhattan, Taki rebelled against N'astirh and joined with the New Mutants and the X-Terminators in closing the portal. During the fight, Taki was injured, but survived. N'astirh was defeated and eventually destroyed. Shortly after returning to Saint Simon's Academy, it was attacked by the Alliance of Evil, who were pawns of Piecemeal and Harness in a plan to resurrect Proteus. Taki was again injured in the skirmish. On another adventure, Taki, Leech, and Artie were mistaken as aliens when joyriding in a saucer of Wiz Kid's design. However, the situation was soon resolved. Taki later developed a big schoolboy crush on his teacher. When he overheard the teacher's boyfriend and discovered he was secretly a mutant hating bigot conspiring to kill the mutants of Saint Simon's, Wiz Kid was instrumental in the boyfriend's arrest. Later, Leech and Artie were taken to the new Massachusetts Academy to be trained as part of the young mutant group known as Generation X. Decimation & Avengers Academy After the Decimation it was believed that he was depowered, but eventually later he joined the Avengers Academy, still powered. | Powers = Technoformation: Takeshi Matsuya is a mutant with the ability to technoform, to psionically rearrange parts of machinery into various forms and functions of his specifications. This ability can affect metal, plastic, and glass. | Abilities = Takeshi Matsuya is a computer genius. | Strength = Takeshi Matsuya possesses the normal human upper body strength of a boy his age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Takeshi Matsuya is paraplegic and requires a wheelchair for mobility. He also suffers from dyslexia. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Christos Gage, the writer of the Avengers Academy, stated that Wiz Kid used his powers to make the S.H.I.E.L.D. databases list him as depowered, while in fact he was still powered. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Wiz Kid }} Category:Technopaths Category:Matter Manipulation